


emociones no profesionales

by knnw_a



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knnw_a/pseuds/knnw_a
Summary: un pequeño P.O.V con Chase y su problema de crush hacia chief,chase empieza a sentir emociones a las que no está acostumbrado.
Relationships: Charlie Burns & Chase, Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	emociones no profesionales

**Author's Note:**

> este es literalmente mi primer pov fic.  
> a un amigo y a mi hermano les gustó, así que quise publicarlo aquí.  
> tenía pensado dejarlo como guión para un futuro cómic, pero viendo la falta de tiempo no creo que alcance hacer algo.  
> si alguien quiere traducir este fic es libre de hacerlo solo dejen el crédito para @knnw-a( que es mi nuevo nombre de pila)

chase miraba con atención el nuevo compañero de Charlie, por las nuevas pulseras que había inventado el doc.  
chase sabía perfectamente que nada le pertenece y no debe interferir con ningún tipo de norma humana, pero le dolía y algo le molestaba, no sabía que exactamente, pero ver a esa mujer cerca de su chief... desde cuándo le empezó a decir "su CHief", el ya no estaba seguro, más cuando intentó preguntar, y en cambio recibió una reprimenda por parte de Charlie, solo le había preguntado algo, preocupado se su bienestar, en cambio recibió un grito, e incluso le pidió que mantuviera su distancia, chase es una persona reservada nunca le a gustado mostrar su emociones y/o sentimientos, pero en esta ocasión realmente quería decirle que se sentía raro, que se sentía mal.  
cuando la mujer estaba sentada en su asiento de copiloto, tenía ganas de hecharla aproposito de su cabina.pero no lo hizo, era poco profesional. se limitó a solo continuar la farsa de "robot", mientras escuchaba como la mujer y Charlie reían al unísono,, realmente era tan imposible estar con chief a solas como siempre?,  
esta mujer también era policía, debería sentirse bien con su presencia, en cambio, solo quería alejarla, no tenía motivos reales solo un motivo egoísta que intentaba borrar, esa mujer nunca le hizo nada a él como bot de rescate, y solo estaba siendo amable con su compañero...

pardnet estaría bien si se van antes que nosotros?, quiero caminar con mi nueva compañera un poco más"  
{{{eso...eso realmente duele}}  
-" afirmativo,señor"  
{{-parecen más unidos, será porque ambos son humanos?}}  
-te veo luego compañero bye".  
-nos vemos luego.. Chief".


End file.
